Watching You
by Sweet Knight
Summary: Serie de pequeños capítulos acerca del pequeño amor de Severus Snape hacía Lily Evans y cómo a través de los años fue incrementando.  Para: YoshiluvsHxM.
1. Afortunado

**Declaimer:** Harry Potter NO me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo atribuyanme la escritura.

**Summary: **Serie de pequeños capítulos acerca del pequeño amor de Severus Snape hacía Lily Evans y cómo a través de los años fue incrementando. Para: YoshiluvsHxM.

**Autor: **Sweet Knight~

Severus Snape & Lily Evans

**Watching You**

**Uno: **_Afortunado._

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Severus...

-¿Aumm?

-_Te quiero._

Fue justo ese el momento en el que aquel joven niño abrió los ojos.

Nadie jamás le había dicho aquello. _Nadie_. Siquiera su madre.

Sus ojos eran negros y profundos. Su cabello azabache espeso, al parecer sucio. No llevaba puesto mas que unos pantalones viejos y una camisa usada, viva prueba de su escasez de bienes económicos.

En cambio ella. Era una pequeña de apariencia dulce y fresca. De ojos brillantes y verdes ahora perdidos en aquel río que estaba frente a ellos. Con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, y un largo cabello pelirrojo.

-Sev.

Lo llamó al no encontrar una respuesta, pero no lo miró. Parecía realmente apenada.

Su aludido amigo estaba tan sorprendido que no podía evitar haberse quedado mudo, conocía a la pequeña Lily Evans hacía un par de años, era su _única _amiga. Claro que la quería.

Pero esa era la primera vez que alguien le decía aquellas palabras, porqué bueno, ella se lo demostraba siempre, pero _jamás_ se lo había hecho.

Severus Snape, un niño mago. Crecido en una vivienda Muggle. Con un padre sin magia y una madre que al parecer se había quedado sin ella después de tantos maltratos de parte del padre.

Todo el mundo lo llamaba raro y lo despreciaba. _Excepto ella._

Que incluso en un principio lo había hecho. Pero no por lo que todos los demás. Si no por las primeras palabras que él le había dirigido el día en que se conocieron.

Oh sí. Aún lo recordaba bien. _Eres una bruja_ -Había dicho.

Y claro, la pequeña Evans se había ofendido, pues; _¿Quien no?_. Sobre todo cuando no sabía el significado real de aquellas andariegas palabras, que en realidad no tenían nada de malo, y el solo había sido sincero.

Eran niños fuera de lo común. Porqué asistían a un Colegio de Magia y Hechicería: Hogwarts. El sueño de ambos.

Pero como viva prueba de sus diferencias; el había Resultado un Slytherin y ella una Gryffindor. Dos casas contrarias,_ enemigas por naturaleza._

Y aún así encontraban momentos para estar solos y conversar.

Y ese verano lo habían pasado juntos más que nunca. Sin embargo pronto habría que volver, cursarían segundo año y probablemente tendrían muchas tareas y se la vivirían atareados, sin encontrar momentos para verse.

-Sev.

Repitió el llamado la chica y el niño se estremeció. ¿Que le diría? ¡Las malditas palabras no le salían!

Lily se removió aún recostada sobre su cuerpo. Y arrugo la nariz. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Lily...-murmuró el pequeño, enderezándose , por lo tanto obligando a la pelirroja a incorporarse.

La aludida se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Qué?

Bufó, ya molesta.

-Yo... Bueno.

Sin embargo, la chiquilla no lo dejo terminar, se abalanzo sobre el, brindándole un dulce abrazo. El sonrojo en las mejillas del pequeño Snape fue inevitable, puede que Lily fuera afectiva, pero nunca llegaba a tanto y mucho menos sin razón.

La menor de las Evans acomodo su cabeza en el recostado torso del niño. Y su ceño ya no estaba fruncido, de hecho una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios carmesí. - No tienes que decir nada, ya lo sé... -murmuró y el corazón del Snape se aceleró.

Lily rió al darse cuenta y se montó sobre él. - _Eres mi mejor amigo. _-dijo.

El cabello le caía hacía abajo, en la cara del azabache, que la miraba atónito, sonrojado, boquiabierto. Y la niña se fue aproximando a su rostro poco a poco.

-_Te quiero. _-Repitió antes de besar amorosamente la mejilla del pálido chico.

Después se puso de pie y le extendió la mano al pequeño Severus, que aún estático tomo la cálida mano de la pelirroja.

-Hey, Severus. -Lo llamó y el la miró.- _No te pongas celoso de Potter._ _El jamás significará lo que tú para mi..._

Y le sonrió como solo ella sabía, para luego jalar de su mano e invitarlo a correr con ella.

Porqué el crepúsculo se apreciaba ya. Y era hora de volver.

Entonces Severus la miro diferente.

Igual, pero distinto a la vez. Jamás la vería de la misma manera.

Porqué su corazón comenzaba a latir fuerte por ella, más de lo normal. Sentía crecer un sentimiento, uno grande. La quería. No había podido decírselo nunca.

Sin embargo, ya habría momento para eso. Por ahora, solo disfrutaría de su compañía. De sus ojos, de ella misma.

La miró por última vez antes de despedirse en la verja de su casa. Y se dio cuenta de que ella y su mirada le daban un _pequeño_ lugar en el universo. Tan solo ella, estando ahí con el le había encontrado un _sentido_ a su vida, y eso lo hacía el pequeño más afortunado de todos, el lo sabía.

_Y estaba feliz por ello._

**N/A: **

_¡Hola Mundo! Aquí vuelvo yo con mis locuras tratando de que no parezcan pues... tan locuras._

_Había prometido hacer un : Lily x Sev. Pero se me ocurrió esto. Serán siete secuencias. _

**Uno:** _Afortunado._

**Dos: **_Quizá. _

**Tres:** _Amigos._

**Cuatro:** _Lily._

**Cinco: **_Lo siento._

**Seis: **_Enamorado._

**Siete: **_ Tú y Yo._

_Que espero terminar de publicar muy pronto. Serán cortos, pero prometo esforzarme. Por ahora los dejo con el capítulo uno. Y recuerden que este es solo el comienzo. _

_Bueno Yoshi, esta va para ti. Gracias por ser tan amable de leerme. Espero que te guste._

_Se agradecen los Reviews. _

_Un besote. _

_Mitche~ _


	2. Quizá

**Declaimer:** Harry Potter NO me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo atribuyanme la escritura.

**Summary: **Serie de pequeños capítulos acerca del pequeño amor de Severus Snape hacía Lily Evans y cómo a través de los años fue incrementando. Para: YoshiluvsHxM.

**Autor: **Sweet Knight~

Severus Snape & Lily Evans

_**Watching You.**_

**Dos: **_Quizá._

.

.

.

_El sol era una cosa insoportable._

Era caliente, lejano y amarillo. Tres cosas que odiaba. Y mucho. Y lo más malo del asunto es que siempre se encontraba sobre todos, en lo más alto. Era algo inalcanzable, tanto como para él. Tanto como para ella.

Ese día, el sol desprendía más calor que de costumbre. Lo cual era ciertamente inusual en Otoño.

Y Severus Snape, encontraba ese como el día más odioso de todo su segundo año en Hogwarts. Sï, incluso más odioso que los días en los cuales los Merodiadores lo atrapaban y dañaban profundamente.

Tenía muchos deberes por realizar y en ningún área del castillo había la frescura que necesitaba, siquiera en las Masmorras. Así que optó por algo que si no fuera extremadamente necesario jamás haría. Y salió a los jardines.

Gran Error. -fue lo primero que pensó al ver a James Potter y sus compinches al asecho.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, Canuto. Nuestro querido amigo Quejicus se atrevió a salir del castillo...-canturreó el castaño de Potter.

Entonces Severus apresuró el paso. Pero la rata [N/A: Hahaha, en sentido literal xD] de Petter Pettigrew le impidió el paso.

-Apartate asqueroso, Pettigrew. O si no.

-¿O si no qué? - siseó malevolo Sirius. Compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su mejor amigo.

-¿Acaso le lanzarás una maldición para contraer Pelo-extremadamente-sucio.? -se bufó el Potter.

-Sí...- Concordó el Black.- ¿Cómo la llamas, he Quejicus? ¿_Asqueropelo_?

-¡Callate Black!

-Buena esa Canuto.- lo interrumpió Cornamenta, alegre.

Lupin, que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, por fin habló.- Chicos, hace un día lindo, mejor vayámonos... -intentó convencerlos.

-¡Lunático! -lo reprendió el azabache Black-. ¡Parece que no tienes sentido de la diversión!

-¿¡A Donde Crees que vas Quejicus!

Demonios.

El Snape había intentado aprovechar el momento para regresar al castillo, sin embargo no había notado que Colagusano lo había estado observando.

-¡Potter!-una voz femenina, realmente furiosa hizo acto de presencia.

El castaño entre cerro los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo. Para luego volverse hacía cierta pelirroja.- ¡Evans! ¡Que gusto verte! -la saludó.

-¡Callate! ¡Que para mi es todo lo contrarío! -lo silenció ella, ocupando un lugar firme al lado de su pálido amigo.- ¡Dejen en paz a Severus!

Dicho esto último tomo al susodicho de la mano y se retiro altiva.

Ah, esa Lily. Con su cabello tan fugaz y rojizo. Era realmente hermosa. Él siempre lo había pensado así.

Esa tarde la pasaron estudiando bajo su árbol preferido, un poco alejado de todos. La Gryffindor se había quitado los zapatos y el chico la pesada túnica.

Mientras la miraba estudiar posiones, Snape cayo en la cuenta de algo que ya había sospechado.

Lily era la niña más linda de todas y el la deseaba a su lado.

Quizá esa era la razón de que la celara tanto, o de que se pusiera molesto con Potter por su forma de mirarla. Sin embargo, era horrible siquiera pensar que la niña más linda se fuera a fijar en el niño mas horrendo. Pues eso era lo que el pensaba de si mismo.

Automáticamente se llevo una mano al cabello y lo encontró sucio como casi siempre. Y se avergonzó se si mismo por su uniforme de segunda mano.

Lily de pronto cesó de leer y lo miro.- ¿Me estas escuchando, Severus?

-Si...-respondió el mas por inercia.

-¿Que fue lo último que dije? -Preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-_Potter, es un estúpido. No le hagas caso._- repitió las últimas palabras precisas que recordaba que hubieran salido de la boca de la niña Evans, quien rió a carcajadas.

-¡Por Merlín, Sev! -chilló la pelirroja con un fuerte dolor de estómago provocado por tanta risa.- ¡Eso lo dije hace más de media hora!

-Lo siento...-murmuró apenado el pelos negros. Mientras se reprendía interiormente.

-Hey, Sev. -lo llamó ella y él recordó su último verano juntos, la risa de la pelirroja había cesado ya.

La miro y se encontró con esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto amaba, llenos de emociones, rojos y llorosos gracias a tanta carcajada. Pero dulces y expectantes como siempre. La Evans se fue acercando poco a poco al pálido Severus, hasta que sus finos labios alcanzaron su mejilla y la besaron con cariño.

-_Te quiero..._-murmuró abrazándose al cara-de-tomate-Snape, cuando apenas despego sus labios de su mejilla. - _Y mucho._- agregó mientras acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho.

El también la rodeó con sus brazos, tímidamente. -_Yo también..._-dijo interiormente. Sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

Y se maldecía por que la lengua se le trababa cada vez que intentaba decírselo.

Lily Evans era un Sol._ Uno enorme._ Y para sorpresa de todos, el adoraba ese sol. No lo odiaba.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, el matiz anaranjado del crepúsculo teñía sus pieles del mismo color. Ella se veía bellísima, pero eso era algo normal.

Quizá aquel día no había sido tan malo, ya lo borraría de la lista de "_Los peores días de mi segundo año"._

Porqué esa tarde la había pasado en grande con su mejor amiga, y solo podía pensar en cuánto la adoraba de camino al castillo tomado de su mano.

_Quizá no todos los soles sean tan malos..._ -pensó interiormente al verla caminar a su lado.- _Quizá._

Porqué de nuevo al mirarla, sintió, que no estaba tan fuera de lugar como creía.

Quizá, solo quizá.

_N/A: _

_¡Hola Mundo y Yoshi!_

_:D Aquí ando dejando el capitulo numero dos. Quizá._

_Bueno, Yoshi. Prometo actualizar MUY pronto con el capitulo 3._

_Quiero decirte que quede fasinada con tu Review. La verdad es que no esperaba que te gustará tanto, jajá. Afortunada no eres, que mi escritura aún es muy pero que muy mediocre, solo espero ir mejorando eso. A mi también me encantó ese fragmento, fue la mejor parte; estaba super inspiradisima. En fin, claro que Severus empieza a despertar su amor hacía ella, y eso es mágico. En este capitulo los Merodeadores son introducidos, espero que te gusté. (; ¿Me dejarás un Review, amiga? _

_Un besote._

_Mitche~_

_PD: Como ya te había dicho, disculpa lo corto, pero pues, es que son pequeños fragmentos nada más. GRACIAS por tu Review, aunque sea el único hasta ahora K3_


	3. Amigos

**Declaimer:** Harry Potter NO me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo atribuyanme la escritura.

**Summary: **Serie de pequeños capítulos acerca del pequeño amor de Severus Snape hacía Lily Evans y cómo a través de los años fue incrementando. Para: YoshiluvsHxM.

**Autor: **Sweet Knight~

**Severus Snape & Lily Evans**

**Tres: **_Amigos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los amigos siempre deben estar ahí cuando más se les necesita. El uno para el otro.

Lily Evans acababa de terminar su primera relación. _¿Y saben lo que son las mujeres con un corazón roto?... _ Bah.

Severus Snape, jugaba el papel de mejor amigo, si, el que debía estar ahí para abrazarla y consolarla, para decirle que todo iría bien, por más que en aquellos momentos no lo pareciera. Debía comportarse como todo un verdadero no Slytherin.

Él no quería ser cruel, pero se lo había advertido. Había casi podido jurar que aquello pasaría, que el tipo era un patán, y que terminaría engañándola. Era, claro, solo un Hufflepuf de quinta.

Observó como aquel chico había aparecido como si nada de la mano de otra chica, y por supuesto se percato al instante de la ausencia de su Lily. Suya... Ahora más que nunca.

Sí. Era muy probable que anduviera con otros, pero él, como su amigo, siempre estaría ahí para ella, siempre sería suyo y ella sería suya.

Se levantó sin probar bocado alguno, se echó a andar, no sin antes dedicar una de sus mejores miradas de despreció a los Merodeadores en la mesa contigua.

-¡Hey _Quejicus_! -lo llamó el castaño de Potter. Snape lo ignoro por supuesto. - ¡NO te atrevas a acercarte a Evans!

Ahí estaba. _Oh sí claro, seguro que le haría caso_, y que se note el sarcasmo impregnado en sus pensamientos.

James Potter no era más que _Basura_ podrida e inservible de la sociedad.

Paso de largo y se adentró en los inmensos corredores del castillo, con un único pensamiento. Localizar a Lily Evans y su mata pelirroja, lo cuál no le fue tan difícil como se lo esperaba.

La vio deslizarse hacia un aula vaciá y de inmediato la siguió.

-_¡Lily!_-la llamó.

La pelirroja muchacha se volvió hacia el. Y el corazón le dio un vuelco a Severus.

Cualquiera que la viera de lejos pensaría que estaba completamente normal, sin embargo el miro fijamente sus ojos, si, sus tan preciosos ojos verdes manchados de rojo, irritados. Y unas grandes ojeras bien marcadas debajo de ellos, y su cabello a comparación de lo común, estaba hecho un desastre.

Balbuceo algo que el no pudo entender y de sus hinchados ojos brotaron un par de lagrimas. Y luego más y más, hasta que comenzó a sollozar sin control...

Por un momento nuestro querido Severus creyó que se lanzaría a sus brazos como siempre, sin embargo se encongío. El jamás imagino verla así, porqué bueno... De ser la siempre valiente y potente Lily se convirtió en una chica pequeña y frágil.

-¿Cómo estas? … -fue lo único que se le ocurrió inquirir.

La chica no dijo nada, se sentó en una butaca y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, para luego colocar su rostro entre sus manos.

Severus se mordió el labio inferior y se metió las manos a los bolsillos. Como siempre no le salían las palabras, se sentí tan estúpido.

La pelirroja resopló, su cabello ocultaba ahora su rostro. Pero aún si mirarla, el Snape sabía que lloraba, quizá en silencio y amargamente, esperando profundamente que su mejor amigo la salvara de ese vació al que estaba a punto de caer.

Tan frágil y tan pequeña, Lily Evans se le asimilaba a una Muñeca que con tan solo darle un apretón uno podía romper. Y por primera vez en su vida Severus supo que ese era el momento de hacerle ver que el siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Trago saliva y apretó los puños. - Lily...-logro murmurar.

Y los ojos profundos y oscuros encontraron los verdes.

Se arrodillo junto a ella. Tan cerca como nunca había imaginado tener el valor de llegar, pero debía hacerlo de una buena vez, debía sacar un poco de la valentía que sabía que existía en su interior, y acomodo un mechón del cabello de la chica detrás de su oreja- No te pongas así. El no lo vale...

-Severus... -masculló ella, con los labios temblorosos. Y las lágrimas brotando sin cesar.

-El chico correcto ya llegará. Siempre supe que ese idiota no te merecía... -la consoló el muchacho.

Pero con aquellas palabras Lily tampoco se lanzó a sus brazos. No se lo estaba dejando nada fácil, Severus temblaba... Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Lily Evans era su razón de existir... Y para nada le gustaba verla llorar, quería gritarle que el se encargaría de no volver a permitir que alguien la fuera a lastimar, costara lo que costara.

-Lily... -volvió a llamarla. Pero esta vez, ella, completamente sonrojada no se atrevió a mirarlo, tenía tanta vergüenza.

Porqué ella sabía que el se lo había dicho y ella había sido muy tonta al no haberle hecho caso.

Y con fuerzas de solo Merlín sabía donde con su zurda tomo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo. -_Mirame... _-musito y ella se encontró con esos ojos tan profundos.

-Sev... Yo.

-No digas nada. Solo Mirame, ya me vez, soy patético, Lily, pero aún así sigues conmigo. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Siempre... Siempre voy a estar aquí... Lily. Así como tú, jamás te abandonaré... -Y tomo una de las delicadas manos de la pelirroja y la coloco en su pecho- Eres... Mi mejor amiga.

Ella jamás imaginó aquello. Severus _no era_ esa clase de persona, valoró tanto aquel momento como el mismo día en que le dio una segunda oportunidad para explicarse y acercarse a ella. Valoro sus palabras mas que a su varita propia. Y... se lanzo a sus brazos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Porqué para ella_ no existía_ persona como Severus. Su mejor amigo.

El muchacho recibió el abrazo de la chica con los brazos abiertos y por primera vez enrosco los suyos alrededor del torso de esta. Olfateo su cabello y lo acarició.

-_Desahogate, Lily. Estoy aquí..._

Y siempre lo estaría, porque no creía que hubiera alguien más en el universo que le hiciera sentir tan vivo, que le brindara tantas segundas oportunidades y tanta felicidad como ella.

_Lily Evans era la persona más maravillosa que jamás había esperado conocer._

Y aún se preguntaba si merecía haber sabido de su existencia, siendo el tan poca cosa. Sin embargo siendo ella la única que podía comprenderlo... La única que podía quererlo, creía, que solo quizá...

Se pertenecieran el uno al otro. Y valoraba el día en que se decidió a hablarle porqué le había brindado un enorme calor en el pecho, que con el tiempo se iba esparciendo por todo su cuerpo y hasta ahora había descifrado que aquello era … felicidad.

Porque Lily era su Mejor amiga y el era el suyo. Siempre la querría. Aunque quizá nunca pudiera decírselo … _porqué hasta la eternidad ella sería su Lily._

_N/A:_

_¡Hola mundo & Yoshi!_

_:D Si ya se Yoshi, me tarde. Pero es que no sabes ando con la precion de "¡Demonios! ¡Tengo que inscribirme a una preparatoria! ¡Joder! ¿¡Que el examen es cuando!" xD _

_Y aquí esta el tercer "Capitulo" jajaja. Ya faltan menos, no se preocupen. Haaay, digo "Se" cuando solo tu lees esto Yoshi! :D pero pues no importa me fascinan tus Reviews._

_Bueno, tu dices que no soy mediocre ya te la creí. Y si tengo faltas de ortografia en este, ¡Perdona! Solo que acabo de escribirlo y haaaay, no tengo nada de tiempo! :D_

_Chale... ¿Que te pareció este capitulo? A qui bienen los desamores de Lily jajaja, ya vez, es una adolecente y asi. D:_

_En fin, de verdad, de verdad espero que te gusteeeee! :3 Awww's._

_El próximo capitulo: "Lily..." Porqué ella era tan perfecta como una Lila... Y nadie podía igualar su belleza, quizá por eso mismo, su corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que le miraba._

_Chale... Se que nadie le esto más que tú Yoshi y ni siquiera se si te agrade pero aprovecho para promocionar mis otros Fanfics :D _

_Están: One More Time One More Chance... ¡Dramione! & voy por el capitulo nueve... :D_

_Chocolate Caliente, mi One-Shoot dorado, drabble de padre a hijo (: Scorpius & Draco._

_Más que Una diosa... See... Dramione. :D Mi propio Epilogo._

_El Hombre Más Valiente Que Pudo Existir... qizá interese, es un Lily x Sev :D disqueé._

_& nada más... A menos que les guste iCarly, pues estaaría We Belong :D_

_Un besote. _

_Mitche~ _

_Pd: Da click abajo si quieres que Severus le canté a Lily una serenata xD_


	4. Lily

**Cuatro: **_Lily._

_._

_._

_._

Era uno de esos días en primavera. Las flores estaban bellísimas, los árboles floreciendo, los pájaros cantando, y... En Hogwarts los alumnos se preparaban para su periodo de exámenes.

Lily Evans era una mata de cabello rojo que andaba de un lado a otro, con las prisas y los pocos tiempos libres. Se despertaba en la mañana para bajar a desayunar tempranito, y alcanzar a dar una repasada a los libros antes de las clases, en sus pocas y de hecho casi inexistentes horas libres se dedicaba a marcharse a la biblioteca, y después de clases salía a los jardines a disfrutar del paisaje y, por supuesto estudiar aún más. No quería defraudar a sus padres, y se había propuesto lograr las mejores notas de toda su generación. La verdad es que se sentía asfixiada, y además le habían impuesto ser una especie de tutora particular de la persona a la que más detestaba; James Potter. Que se la vivía fastidiándola, y si que parecía disfrutarlo mucho. Además le parecía que algunas veces le coqueteaba, y eso la asustaba demás. Y lo que más la deprimía entre tanto estrés, era no tener tiempo para estar con su _querido_ Severus, que realmente debía estar en las mismas condiciones.

Esa tarde había estado charlando con Alice la novia de uno de sus grandes amigos; Frank Longbottom, que realmente le había ayudado a estudiar. Y entonces lo miro pasar frente a ella, parecía que hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía, podían compartir colegio, pero al mismo tiempo, era como si estuvieran a millones de Kilómetros. Iba con su túnica negra algo despintada como siempre, junto a el caminaba con porte altivo, aquel prefecto de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy.

Lily rápidamente detuvo su charla con su amiga Alice, y se dedico a seguirlo...

Caminaba más rápido de lo que recordaba, y junto a Lucius lucía peculiarmente pequeño. Parecía incluso que le tenía tanto temor y a la vez respeto que inclinaba la cabeza hacía abajo, evitando mirarle a toda costa.

-_¡Severus! _-vocifero la muchacha. Cansada de seguirlo por los inmensos jardines.

Él, alto, pálido y azabache se volvió se inmediato. Y la miró con una mezcla de cariño y sentimiento. Evans, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formulara en sus labios, y corrió. Corrió alegre hasta toparse con sus brazos entre abiertos y sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelirroja se lanzo a ellos. Y estrujo a su amigo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Severus le correspondió levemente, y luego ella se aparto para mirarlo. Se hecho un mechón tras la oreja y sonrió.-¡Hacía siglos que no te veía! -exclamó.

Él, de cetrino rostro, solo sonrió un tanto apenado.

Lucíus Malfoy los miraba lleno de expectación. Él Snape lo miró un poco intimidado, el Malfoy le dedico una mirada de desdén a Lily – Nos veremos en la Sala Común; Capullo. -Se despidió, y se marchó con la ondeante capa directo hacía el castillo.

La chica Evans frunció el entrecejo al verlo marchar. -¿También te juntas con Malfoy ahora?

-Lily... -la reprendió él con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, ya sé... -rodó los ojos – Quedamos que no me quejaría más de tus amistades, si tu prometías no volverte como ellos... - cruzada de brazos lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. - Dime, Sev ¿lo haz cumplido?

-¿Y porqué dudas?

-¡Merlín! ¡Tengo eternidades sin verte! ¡Nunca se sabe!

El Slytherin se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y luego se encogió de hombros – Me hubiese ido con Malfoy, o simplemente te hubiese ignorado -el chico de cabello grasiento pensó un poco para por último decir- O peor ... Me habría hecho aún lado para dejarte caer, cuando me abrazaste. -puntualizó, molesto.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a la pelirroja – Lo lamento, Sev. No debí dudar de ti...

-Lo sé.

La chica le proporciono un doloroso codazo al muchacho. -¡Hey! -le reprochó.

Él, rió. - Hey, que eso ha dolido.

-¿Pero que no eras tú, increíblemente fuerte, Snape? -inquirió ella aparentando inocencia, y mirándolo con brillo en sus expectantes ojos verdes.

_Preciosos ojos, cómo los he extrañado últimamente _-Pensó el muchacho al verlos. Y luego se lamió los labios...

-No inventes... Soy todo lo contrarío... -murmuró ofendido. Y ella rió a carcajadas.

-Hace un día hermoso -lo pensó un segundo -Demos un paseo... -canturreó y le revolvió el cabello, para luego tomar su brazo y arrastrarlo al lado suyo, solo para comenzar a andar por ahí, claro.

El caliente sol que ella tanto detestaba se reflejaba de un intenso matiz naranja en el lago. El atardecer a pesar de ser comúnmente representado por ese ser que ella tanto detestaba, le resultaba de lo más agradable, así como el mismo amanecer le parecía una infinidad de emociones y una guerra de distintos colores. En aquellos momentos, un intenso amarillo, combinado con los colores rojo, naranja y rosa predominaban en el cielo... Las nubes avanzaban con lentitud, era todo un espectáculo. Llegaron a su lugar favorito, bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol, y se sentaron a apreciar aquel fenómeno natural tan precioso.

-¿Puedes creerlo? -murmuró ella - ¿Acaso no es hermoso?

-Lo es... -respondió de inmediato el Snape – _Mmm,_ si te dijera cual es mi color favorito, ¿no te reirías...? - inquirió un poco temeroso.

-¿¡Estas loco! ¡Claro que no! -se apresuró a decir ella, y lo miró alegremente - ¡Llevo años preguntándote! -exclamó - ¿Ahora me lo dirás? -inquirió con un toque de inocencia que aún a sus catorce años la hacía parecer toda una chiquilla y que a Severus tanto le encantaba.

-_Como resistirme a eso que tienes por sonrisa... _-murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Haz dicho algo? -le preguntó ella, al no haberle entendido.

-No, para nada... Estaba por decirte el color... -y sonrió tímidamente.- _Es el rojo._

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad? -inquirió ella, sorprendida. -¿El rojo? ¡Pero si es el color de Gryffindor!

-¿Y eso qué?

-¡Odias Gryffindor! Bueno a todos menos a mí y a Alice... Y a ella solo porque yo te lo he pedido... -murmuró. -¿No me mientes?

-No tendría porque... -masculló el – No me gusta que desconfíes de mi...¡Te digo la verdad! -exclamó.

-Lo siento... -se retracto la pelirroja enseguida. Y luego sonrió. - Si te gusta el rojo eso quiere decir que... ¡Te gusta el color de mi cabello!

Oh, y que la chica no era tan ingenua. Pero si supiera que en realidad era ese el motivo por el cual aquel color le fascinaba tanto, al igual que por el mismo atardecer que a ella tanto le fascinaba. Toda su vida parecía girar en torno a ella, y apenas parecía comenzar a notarlo...

Severus Snape se ruborizó. Y asintió lentamente, mirando un lugar opuesto a ella.

Lily pareció alegrarse... Severus estaba un poco más desenvuelto con ella, desde el suceso el año pasado con su trágico primer rompimiento, ella no había vuelto a tener novios, era cierto. Pero había algo en su corazón... Un sentimiento algo extraño cada vez que lo tocaba, ¡Adoraba a Severus! Eso era seguro pero … Negó con la cabeza y se abalanzó sobre el chico, enroscando sus brazos en su cuello.

-_¡Te adoro Sev! _

El muchacho cayó de lado y sus grasientos cabellos cayeron sobre una textura suave, que aún si los de Lily cayeron después solamente su cabeza pudo sentir, pues la de ella estaba muy ocupada descansando sobre la suya... Y aunque estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de sucesos, a esa edad le parecía un poco más extraño que ella hiciera esa clase de cosas. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, y a través de sus largas pestañas pudo observar pequeñas flores de un tímido color morado al rededor de su cabeza...

-Lily... -la llamó.

-¿Mmm? -fue su respuesta. Sus brazos aún permanecian enroscados en su cuello y parecía estar muy cómoda a decir verdad.

-¿Cómo se llaman estas flores? -inquirió con un dejo de curiosidad en la voz.

Entonces ella se incorporó y miro las susodichas florecillas. Sonrió - ¡Merlín! -exclamó y tomo un par entre sus manos. - ¡Son Lilas! Mis flores... además de mis favoritas.-murmuró.

-¿Tus flores? -Snape parecía confundido, no le gustaba demasiado la Herbología.

-_Sí, "L-i-l-a-s" ¿Comprendes? "Lily – Lilas"_ -expusó.

-¡Ah! -exclamó el, y sonrió. - Son muy bonitas...

-Sí... a mi me fascinan. Por eso digo que son mis favoritas. -y rió- Dime, Sev... -y se llevó una florecilla al cabello, para sujetarlo detrás de la oreja.- _¿Cómo luzco así?_

_Hermosa... _-fue lo primero que pensó.

Ciertamente parecía una chiquilla, pero tomando en cuenta que era esa misma chiquilla de la que se enamoro eso mismo le parecía de lo más tierno, así que sonrió tímidamente y muy sonrojado pronunció; cabe agregar que con muchísima dificultad la palabra - _Bonita..._

Pero ella la alcanzó a oír. Y tan solo eso la hizo feliz...

Se recostó junto a el sobre el pequeño campo de esas diminutas flores y miró el pasto – Mañana es mi cumpleaños... -murmuró.

-Lo sé... -dijo él.

-No hay otra cosa que quiera... - y cerro los ojos, perdiendo de vista en enrramado de esas mismas flores sobre ella- Que pasarlo a tu lado, Sev.

-Estaré ahí. -prometió.

-¿En verdad?

-¿Bromeas?_ No cambiaría eso por nada..._ -murmuró.

Y eso basto para que nuevamente ella se abalanzara sobre el. Aunque esta vez por mucho menos tiempo, ya que estaba oscureciendo y debieron irse dentro.

Severus Snape llego a su habitación y se dirigió al escritorio, pidió permiso a uno de sus compañeros para enviar una carta con su lechuza y al adquirirla prestada. Puso manos a la obra y garabateo...

"_Lily... Seré el primero como cada año._

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**_

_Espero que te gusten..."_

_**Sev.**_

Enrollo el trozo de pergamino y se lo ató a una pata de la lechuza y se hecho a correr fuera de las mazmorras; hasta encontrar una ventana, fue así como minutos antes de la media noche le entrego al ave una bolsa de papel con un ramo de Lilas dentro. Le dio severas instrucciones, y después abrió la ventana, observando como la blanca lechuza desaparecía entre la oscura noche, partiendo hacía la torre de Gryffindor.

Cansado se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su dormitorio. Sin otra cosa en mente más que ella... _Porque __ella era tan perfecta como una Lila... Y nadie podía igualar su belleza, quizá por eso mismo, su corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que le miraba._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:**

¡Hola Mundo!

¿Que dijeron? _"esta ya no actualizó"_ ¡Pues no!

Aquí ando de nueva cuenta, ¡Hey! Esta secuencia esta mucho más larga que las anteriores, aunque por muy poco... Hay no sé. No sé si vaya a gustarles... Pero por otro lado estoy muy feliz...

¡Muy feliz porqué tres capitulos más y este proyecto concluido!

_**:3 Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi**_ _¡Me Tarde! ¡Cómo lo siento! ¡Pero como todas, esta va para ti! ¡Espero que realmente te gusté este capitulo (ya sabes, tanto o más de lo que a mi me gustó tu historia de "Senda de la inocencia") Waah! Hahahaha, claro que eres tú la única culpable de que comenzara con este fic, pero como tu misma dices, ¡Alegrate! :D sobre todo si te gusta la historia... Verás, si, hay mucha inocencia en nuestros personajes, sobre todo en Lily, pero checaste ese parrafo interesante, ¿Ves lo que Lily por un momento pensó? ¿Será esa una buena señal? ¡Quien sabe! :D Por otra parte... Ja-já. Este Cap, esta un poco más extenso, bueno para el tamaño normal, este esta un poquitín mas grandesito. Y ya vez... Lily te hizo caso, no ha salido con nadie desde ese Hufflepuff infeliz (Infiel! ¡Tienes razón! ¿Quien diría que pertenece a esa casa?) ¡QUE ENVIDIA! T_T yo quiero una silla para dar vueltas como loca igual que tú Yoshi … ¿Enserio? ¡NO me había dado cuenta! __**El sarcasmo impregnado en mis palabras**__ ¡Yo también amó a Sev! Jajá. Creó que me tome tiempo demás pero aquí tienes la... "compensación"... ¡Espero de todo corazón que te guste! ¡Te mando un Besotototote! ¡Eres Genial!_

_**PD: **Es pero poder seguir leyendo tu fic MUY pero que MUY pronto._

**Sora91:** _¡Nueva lectora! ¡Wow! -Deliro y me emociono- Sensacional! Me alegra muchisímo que hayas leido mi Fic, y muchisimo MAS que te haya gustado, ¿Pero sabes que otra cosa me encanta? ¡Que me hayas dejado un Review! ¡Me transmites alegría Sora! ¡Sisisisisisi! ¡Hay mucho azucar en este fic... jajá. ¡Amores imposibles! ¿Que haríamos sin ellos? :D ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo! Vale, vale, aquí la continuación, espero que te guste y que... si eres piadosa me dejes un Review *-* ¡Un beso! _

**Kalid Red: **_¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Espero que este capitulo también te siga gustando! ¡E infinidades de Gracias por tu Review! ¡Un beso!_

**Marinaas:** _Ya esta. ¡Me pones super hiper mega Feliz con tu Review! ¡Muchas gracias por dejarlo! ¡Y que superecontraincreible que te haya gustado...! ¡Sev & Lily! Una de mis favoritas.. Aquí la continuación, si te gustará, uff, ¡Que increible sería! ¡Un beso!_

Vale, solo me restan** TRES** capis más. Prometo intentar no tardarme tanto, porqué, chale, si que me pase...

_¿Crucios? ¿Jitomatazos? ¿Avada's Kedavra's? O por lo menos … ¿Un Review?_

Los últimos son bienvenidos, al ser los únicos que no me causan ningún daño físico o emocional.

_**¡Os Quiero!**_

_¡Yoshi,(: iLoveYou :D_

_¡Besitos!_

_Mitche~_

**PD: **_Da click abajo, sí... Ahí donde dice "Review This Chapter" ese botoncito azul... ¡Si quieres Que estos muchachotes se den un besito! :3 awwww! _


	5. Lo Siento

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que puedas identificar aquí me pertenecer. ¡Todo es de _Jotaká_! A mi tan solo se me atribuye la escritura y demás garabatos que de mi mente puedan salir.

**Summary:** _Serie de pequeños capitulos acerca del pequeño amor de Severus Snape hacía Lily Evans y como a través de los años se fue incrementando. Para Yoshi._

**L**ily **E**vans **&** **S**everus **S**nape

* * *

**A**_uthor_**: S**_weet _**K**_night. _

"_**N**ever Forget me, Please**..."**_

* * *

**Cinco:**_ Lo siento. _

.

.

.

Sollozó en la infinita oscuridad. O al menos en esos momentos así le parecía. Todo se había terminado y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que lamentarse por ello.

Encerrada en su habitación y con el dosel de la cama corrido: Lily Evans, tumbada sobre la cama parecía haber perdido todo el auto control que siempre la dominaba. Aferró sus manos a las sábanas y ahogó un gemido mordiendo la almohada, no quería que sus compañeras, a las que escuchaba cuchichear afuera, se enterarán de que lloraba por él. Porque no quería volver a causarle problemas y mucho menos tener a todo Gryffindor tras ella al día siguiente.

Sus ojos ahora estaban mucho más rojos que verdes, sumergidos en un abismo que se antojaba a soledad y rodeados de un brillo singular que representaba tristeza.

Muchas palabras surcaban su mente. Como si se tratara de jugadores de Quiditch montados en sus escobas, durante un partido de temporada. Estaban marcadas al rojo vivo palabras como: _Él. Ella. Los merodeadores y Hogwarts._

Pero sobre todo una...

_Sangre Sucia. Sangre sucia..._ ¿Porqué?, ¿Porqué él, que tanto se había empeñado en decirle que no significaba nada, ahora se lo echaba en cara? y... ¿Que tenía de malo serlo, si precisamente él le había dicho que la sangre era lo de menos?

Se revolvió entre las colchas con el cabello pegado a la cara gracias a las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas velozmente.

Severus..._ ¿Porqué?_

Las largas pestañas de la pelirroja se humedecieron nuevamente, y acurrucada en su cama se dejo envolver por una serie de recuerdos...

* * *

– _Severus... _

_Habló ella una tarde de verano como cualquiera. El se encontraba recargado contra la corteza de un árbol, mientras ella descansaba en la orilla del río. Los ojos oscuros de su mejor amigo la envolvieron con su común frialdad._

– _¿Lily?..._

_La paciencia con la cuál su mejor amigo siempre la había tratado la hizo sentirse fresca, metió los pies en el agua y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo – Tuney me dijo que tienes problemas en casa... ¿Es verdad?_

_El niño de piel cetrina bajo la mirada y la perdió en alguna parte del césped. En verano cosas como esas solían suceder. Faltaba poco para ir a Hogwarts, y él creía que no era necesario preocupar a la pelirroja, así que se levanto aún vacilante y se acerco a ella, que no aparto su vista ni un momento de él._

_En días como aquellos, las personas solían ir a olvidar todas sus penas a lugares vulnerables que pronto se volvían concurridos. Sus padres nunca lo llevaron a sitios como esos, y los de ella estaban demasiado ocupados trabajando, así que simplemente se juntaban a pasar el rato el uno en compañía del otro._

_Lily ya había asimilado que era una bruja. A decir verdad controlaba mucho mejor sus emociones, aunque en ciertas ocasiones no podía detenerse y volvía a provocar los celos de su hermana mayor._

_Los cabellos sucios del Snape se alborotaron cuando se dejo caer sobre la hierva – todos tenemos probleas._

_Lily ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad – ¿Y que clase de problemas son los tuyos?_

_Severus se recostó e inmediatamente ella lo imitó. El cielo estaba precioso, de un azul intenso, decorado con el amplio sol que en tardes de ese tipo tanto los hacía sudar. Los ojos verdes de Lily miraron las ramas del gran árbol que los cubrían, brindándoles sombra y frescura._

– _Severus... Hogwarts es tan increíble, ¿De verdad?_

_El niño sonrió débilmente y la miro – Lo es._

* * *

– _Muy bien. ¿Corbata? _

_El niño asintió._

– _¿Túnica y calderos?_

_Severus volvió a asentir con una mueca en los labios, no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra._

– _¿Colores de nuestras respectivas casas?_

_El pequeño resopló y volvió a asentir cruzándose de brazos con impaciencia, mientras la pelirroja lo rondaba con aparente nerviosismo. _

– _Mmm … – la niña se mordió el labio inferior – Ya hablaremos del aseo personal. – musitó mirando sus cabello fijamente. El Snape bajó la mirada para cubrir sus ojos, pero la muñeca de Lily sobre su hombro lo hizo volverse hacía ella – Y lo más importante. ¿Varitas?_

– _Listas, por si Potter se cruza en mi camino. – masculló el Slytherin con desdén._

_La pequeña suspiró. – Espero que James Potter y sus compinches no te molesten este año, o se las verán conmigo. – dijo y se cruzó de brazos._

_Pero casi de inmediato los Merodeadores estuvieron al asecho. Todos y cada uno, despreciables al parecer de Sev. Inmaduros al de Lily._

– _¡Mirad Canuto, Quejicus volvió también este año! – exclamó el castaño de los lentes._

_El de pelos negros asintió con su común y pesada sonrisa – Aún no entiendo que le dio a la pelirroja para que aceptara andar con el en público. – murmuró._

_Petigrew rió y Lupin continuó con su lectura, sin inmutarse. – Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – el Potter se cruzó de brazos – Es decir, mira ese cabello, canuto. _

_Lily bufó y tomó del brazo al pálido Slytherin – ¡Tendrás que mirarte la nariz al espejo todo el día de como te voy a dejar si no lo dejas en paz! – bramó, mientras se perdía por el pasillo._

* * *

– _No me gustan ni Avery ni sus compinches – exclamó la Evans de brazos cruzados por enésima vez aquel día._

_Severus rodó los ojos y continuó escribiendo en su pergamino a punto de terminar su tarea de pociones perfectamente bien hecha – Te dije, a mi no me gusta Dewey, pero no me haz hecho nada de caso tampoco. – musitó con lentitud, como si no llevara nada de prisa y redujera el asunto a una miseria._

_Enojada, la pelirroja puso su mano sobre la tarea del chico para obtener toda la atención de este. – ¡Severus deja de comportarte así! ¡ Steven es un Hufflepuff y buen chico, de noble corazón y...!_

_Antes de que ella pudiera continuar el muchacho se puso de pie tras un bufido de resignación y comenzó a meter sus cosas a la mochila. – Lily. ¡Es un patán!_

– _¡No inventes Sev! ¡Ya te dije que no importa quien sea mi novio, tu siempre serás especial! – exclamó ella, con sus ojos verdes suplicantes. El Slytherin se sonrojó un poco y gracias al tono de su piel ella pudo notarlo, sin embargo, era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que no debía hablar de ello, así que solo sonrió._

– _Lily. Respeta a mis amigos, yo aceptaré a tu novio. _

_La pelirroja hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Y prometes no cambiar? _

_Severus Snape sonrió con debilidad antes de hablar – Lo prometo._

* * *

Ese último recuerdo en particular la agobiaba. El lo había prometido. Y ella le había creído, incluso lo había abrazado. Aceptaba que había sido tonta en muchos aspectos, como en no hacerle caso en cuanto a Steven Dewey o demás cosas. Pero él mintió...

– Lily... ¡Snape te busca! ¡Amenaza con quedarse a dormir ahí abajo! – espetó una voz fuera de su dosel, la misma de la dueña que hacía unos momentos había azotado la puerta.

La pelirroja se incorporo y a paso veloz se limpió las lágrimas. Escuchó el cuchicheó de sus compañeras a fuera y luego el titubeo de Mary – ¿Lily?

Se levantó y corrió el dosel de la cama, entró al baño a paso apresurado y cerró la puerta. Se mojo la cabeza, tanto como pudo para evitar su mal aspecto. Se miró al espejo, lucía fatal. Rápidamente se quito el uniforme a jalones y tomó una de sus batas, se la puso a regañadientes.

_Era la hora._

Salió del cuarto a toda prisa, bajó a tropezones la escalera de caracol, el cabello le goteaba …. Su cabeza estaba fría, debía quedarse así...

El TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había terminado, y un suceso que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido común e inofensivo había cambiado las cosas, todas y cada una de ella. Ese suceso marcaría la diferencia y sus vidas también. ¿Y a quién se lo debía? ¡A Potter y a sus compinches claro!

Se los topo en la Sala Común, como siempre. Pero lo que menos quería era verlos, porque, sinceramente estaba harta de todos. De James y sus ocurrencias, de Remus y sus teorías, de Piter y sus cobardías, y del pesado de Sirius y sus burlas.

Sabía que Severus estaba aterrorizado, que le pediría disculpas y se sentiría mal por lo dicho, como otras veces. Sin embargo ya había tenido suficiente de eso...

Abrió el recuadro y salió de la Sala. Para encontrarse con él, tomó aire y se impulsó a dar un paso adelante. En cuanto la vio, el Slytherin se incorporó y la miró.

– Lo siento.

Lily cerró los ojos y apretó los puños – No me interesan tus disculpas.

– ¡Lo siento!

– Puedes ahorrártelas. – habló, era increíble que la voz le fluyera justo como era debido, como lo había planeado y no se hubiera quebrado ya. Le daba fuerza para continuar, tenía los nudillos ya blancos de tanto apretar los puños – Si he salido es porque Mary me ha dicho que amenazabas con quedarte a dormir aquí.

Severus titubeó cuando volvió a hablar – Es verdad. Pensaba hacerlo. No quería llamarte _'Sangre Sucia'_, pero se...

– ¿Se te escapó? – Su voz fluía sin una pizca de compasión, y por dentro había una tormenta – Es demasiado tarde. Llevo años justificando tu actitud. Mis amigos no entienden siquiera que te dirija la palabra. Tú y tus valiosos amigos mortífagos... ¿Lo ves?, ¡Ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Siquiera niegas que eso es lo que todos aspiran a ser! Están desando unirse a Quien-Tú-Sabes, ¿Verdad? – Observó como el que había sido hasta ese momento su mejor amigo abrió la boca pero la cerró – No puedo seguir fingiendo. Tú haz elegido tu camino, y yo he elegido el mío.

– No, espera yo no quería...

– ¿No querías llamarme _'Sangre Sucia'_? ¡Pero si llamas así a todos los que son como yo, Severus, ¿Donde está la diferencia? – inquirió, las heridas que le habían provocado las palabras de él aquella tarde sangraban pero ella debía ser valiente.

Él no encontraba las palabras. Lily lo miró con despreció y camino a paso seguro por el retrato y lo cerró, desapareciendo de su vista.

Fue a su habitación a paso seguro. Con el cabello ondeando y los recuerdos fluyendo... Además de un par de lágrimas amenazando con salir...

"–_Tuney va a estar bien. Ya no te culparé … – musitó Lily y tomó la flacucha mano de su mejor amigo entre las suyas. _

–_G-Gracias..."_

Había momentos de su vida que no se arrepentiría jamás de haber vivido. Mucho menos con él.

"–_¡Sev! ¡Sev! _

_Gritaba Lily Evans mientras corría por los pasillos, los amigos del Slytherin no parecían muy contentos con ello, pues cuando se volvieron junto con él, le dedicaron una lúgubre mirada de desdén y se marcharon maldiciendo 'Sangre sucias' en voz baja._

–_¿Lily? _

_La chica se detuvo y puso las manos en sus caderas – Gracias... – musitó, mientras le sonreía y tomaba sus manos – Esas flores estaban preciosas... – se acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla._

_Severus se sonrojó y después se encogió de hombros – Siempre el primero._

_Lily ladeó la cabeza, con quince años ya. – Te quiero Sev, hay que estar juntos siempre"_

La palabra siempre, se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. La había usado para él muchas veces, de manera que ya se había vuelto algo muy común, sin embargo era diferente. Algo había cambiado. Oh, habían sido ellos.

"–_Lily... ¿Te gustan los días soleados?_

_La pelirroja se acurruco en la silla de la biblioteca – No, los detesto. El sol es una cosa horrible._

_Severus sonrió ante tal declaración y se fue a sentar a su lado, dejando el libro que llevaba entre las manos sobre la mesa. – Este libro habla sobre los puntos buenos y malos del sol. Se titula "Días de sol". Se dice que los héroes deben morir en uno, así nadie estará triste y recordarán sus logros._

_Lily rió – ¿Es un libro no mágico?_

–_Así es._

_La risueña muchacha lo tomó entre sus manos y luego se deshizo de el – Si seremos héroes alguna vez, no importa como moramos, si no nuestros logros y acciones. Si hace sol o llueve, es solo clima. Nadie puede decidir nada respecto a eso... – murmuró._

_Severus no se inmutó cuando ella recargo su cabeza contra su pecho – Estoy segura de que a ambos no irá bien._

–_Lily... – habló él. Pero no dijo más. _

_Siempre sería un misterio para ella lo que estuvo a punto de decirle."_

Se tumbo en la cama ante los ojos de sus compañeras y pescó la almohada entre sus brazos. Había sido el peor día de su existencia, y ella nunca se había quejado... Sabía que probablemente él también lo estuviera pasando mal.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Era todo tan absurdo... Todo tan tonto. Quería volver segundos atrás y perdonarle nuevamente, pensar que todo estaría bien, desperdiciar su tiempo a su lado. Volver a susurrarle cosas en la oscuridad, besar su mejilla, proclamarle cuanto le quería.

Cada recuerdo que le venía a la mente esa noche fue un martirio para ella. Cada detalle, sonrisa ladina, victoria, broma... Todo.

Porque hacía no tanto tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que lo quería. Pero no era un sentimiento normal, como el que sentía por Frank o el resto de sus amigos. Le quería más de la cuenta, y eso implicaba dolor... Mucho, mucho dolor.

– Severus. _No me olvides..._

Suplicó ante la vacilante noche, antes de que un par de lágrimas más brotarán por sus mejillas. Antes de que al fin durmiera. La madrugada moría y ella rogaba a su nombre de manera queda, rogaba que eso jamás fuera a suceder.

.

.

.

**N/a:**

_¡Hola a todos y obviamente a ti Yoshi!_

_No tengo justificación alguna. Me he tardado, porque soy perezosa y me atareó entre tantos fics que atender, pero es mi culpa y de nadie más._

_Por si se lo preguntan. HOY comencé y terminé el capitulo. HOY 17/Julio/11. ¿Que porqué hoy? Simple. Ayer me estaba tragando la emoción y la inspiración me llego muy tarde como para aplicarla._

_El quince he visto ya Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows part 2. ¿Quieren saber mi opinión? ¡No os la diré! ¿Porqué? ...Mmm, Spoiler, spoilers, spoilers, suelo hablar demasiado de todo cuando doy mi opinión así que mejor cierro mi bocota._

_Pero algo que si les diré es que amé a Yates, ya que empleó los recuerdos de Sev muy bien, aunque quito la escena del tren y así, quedo bien. Y agrego una pequeña que me hizo llorar y mucho. Solamente lloré ahí, con la muerte de Fred y por supuesto cuando Harry trae a sus muertos con la piedra de la resurrección. ¡Muy emotivo todo esto!_

_Vale, vale. Sobre el "Capitulo" – es demasiado corto, como para merecer ese nombre xD –, se que siempre escribo de lo lindo. Pero llego la hora de traer el drama y ponerlo en acción. Se me hizo mejor poner a Lily como protagonista aquí porque el POV de Severus se me dificultaría. De manera que me gustaría que me dijeran que les ha parecido._

"_Lo siento" no es cualquier cosa, es un paso grande en esta pequeñisima historia. Gracias a la pelicula, ya le tengo el final perfecto._

_Publico ahora porque Severus Snape significa muchisimo para mi. Es mi personaje favorito, señores, señoritas. De manera que aquí estoy, de nuevo._

**Potter Granger de Malfoy:** _¡Hola! n.n me da mucho gusto que leas mi historia, que a decir verdad no ha tenido demasiado éxito, pero me alegra que te gustara... Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste y me digas todo en un Review. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

**MariaVRealM:** _¡Hoola! Primero que nada aclaro que estas son como viñetas, pequeñas escenas, drabbles o como gustes llamarlos, solo que llevan una secuencia entre si. Lamento que estén tan cortos, pero debo decir que este es el mas largo de todos. Aquí la continuación ¿Te gustó? Hazmelo saber :)_

**Punkygirl091: **¡_Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capitulo, bueno, amm, ¡Me alegra que te guste mi fic! Y pues yo también adoro esta pareja. ¡Saludos!_

**Ann arabani: **_¡Hola! Aquí os dejo la continuación, espero que te guste. ¡Claro que severus es lindo! Y claro que a todos nos gustaría que se quedara con Lily! ¿Me darás tu opinión en un Rev? ¡Eso espero, hasta la próxima!_

_Y finalmente._

**Yoshi: ****TE-ENVIDIO!**_ ¡Sigues con tu silla y yo en la mía sin rueditas! ¡Mala, Mala, Mala! Debo conseguirme una de esas mendigas sillas! ¿Te gustó esa frase? ¡A mi también! XD jajaja Aquí esta la continuación de Watching You, querida. Digamos que aquí hay más drama, pero he puesto también buenos recuerdos. ¡Espero te guste y no me mates! Por eso y por la tardanza, ya sabes, como soy una persona ocupada – Ojo, notese el sarcasmo en mis palabras – Jajaja, la gente me dice que he mejorado, tanto en ortografía como en narración, pero no les creo, ¿Me das tu opinión? Jajaja, vale. ¡Espero tu fiel Review! Porque a mi me encanta que me dejes y tu sabes que lo harás xD Seguiré leyendo Senda, por cierto._

_Vales. Señoras y señores, se nos va esta historia de las manos, ¡Solo dos capítulos más! ¡Esperenlos!_

_Okay, ya me extendí. Ahora si me largo._

**Co**n **M**ucho **C**ariño**, M**itche**. **


End file.
